


I love you more

by orphan_account



Series: Crankiplier fluff [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ethan is super embarrassed, Fluff, Gay, Ice Skating, It’s just so much fluff, M/M, They’re just so in love. like. So in love, idk how to tag, mark is clumsy, they get married, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan and Mark meet while Ice Skating. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825549
Kudos: 91





	I love you more

-

Ethan was ice skating with a few of his friends. He was actually pretty good, but wasn’t focused on doing well, he instead wanted to hang out and do stupid shit with his friends. “Guys, watch this,” he called to his friends, skating out to the middle of the rink, laughing so hard he almost fell over. “I’m gonna do a jump! And a flip!” The boy grinned, skating faster as he got ready. And just as he sped up, he crashed to the ground, someone basically on top of him. 

“What the hell?” Ethan looked up, still on the cold ice, and… holy shit. This guy was hot. He had messy raven-black hair, dark brown eyes, and the most charming smile Ethan had ever seen. And this god, this unbelievably attractive person was right on top of him. He was frozen, probably looking incredibly stupid, but he just couldn’t move. “I, um…” he stammered, trying to form a coherent sentence, and failing. All he could think about was the situation he was in, and how fucking attractive this guy was. 

“Hey there,” the man said in a deep, alluring voice, flashing a smile at Ethan. “We should… probably get up. I mean, I’m okay with this,” he chuckled, his face flushing a little, “but I’m not sure the rest of the people here are.” He stood up, wobbling on his skates before crashing to the floor again, this time a few feet away from Ethan. He held out his hand, a cocky smile on his face. “Help me up?”

-

Ethan, who had just stood up, didn’t move, his face turning a bright shade of crimson. “Well?” The stranger said, quirking an eyebrow up. 

“Right! Right, sorry,” Ethan mumbled, helping him up the best he could. “Um. Hi, I’m Ethan.” He anxiously bit his bottom lip, grabbing onto the side of the rink to make sure he didn’t fall. “You are…?”

“Mark. Mark Fisbasch,” Mark said, smiling as he stood up and clung to the wall. “It’s nice to meet you, Ethan. Sorry about… that,” he said, grinning sheepishly. “I’m not very good at skating, as you can see. But it let me meet you, so… it’s not that bad, right?”

“I. Um. Yes! Yes, right!” Ethan smiled at Mark, feeling the butterflies in his stomach go wild. “It’s fine. And, um, I’m glad that I met you too,” he stuttered, bashfully ruffling his hair as he looked back at his friends. They were all laughing, and one gave Ethan a thumbs up, mouthing the words “get his number!” Ethan took a deep breath and looked back at Mark, biting his lip again. “Hey, Mark… could I get your number? I mean, obviously you don’t need to give it to me, I get it if you don’t-”

Mark cut Ethan off by leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips before holding his free hand out for Ethan’s phone. “I thought you’d never ask. Give me your phone, I can put your number in!” 

“Awesome,” Ethan said, a beaming smile on his face. 

-

( 2.5 years later )

Mark ❤️❤️

Hey!  
Hey, honey :D  
Ice skating today, right?  
Obviously, dude  
Meet me at the rink in 30 minutes, I gotta finish filming with Amy :(  
Ok! I can’t wait :)  
Hey, Eth?  
Yeah?  
I love you.  
I love you more ❤️❤️❤️  
Read 6:30 pm

-

Ethan anxiously paced around the ice skating rink, holding his skates in his hands. He knew that Mark was filming an Unus Annus video with Amy, but he couldn’t help but worry about Mark. What if something had happened to him? Ethan sat down on a small plastic bench, tying his skates and scrolling through Instagram to pass the free time. He heard the door swing open over the chatter of people’s voices and grinned when he saw it was Mark. “Hey!”

Mark came over, holding his skates. The two had gone skating almost every week after they’d been dating for a year, as a reminder of where they’d first met. “Hey, Eth,” Mark said lovingly, leaning down to give Ethan a kiss. “Ready? I just need to put my skates on.” He sat down and quickly tied his skates, excitedly bouncing in his seat. Ethan stood up and held out his hand for Mark to take, blushing as the two made their way to the rink. 

“Remember the day we met? I was so flustered,” Ethan chuckled softly as he made his way onto the ice, turning around so he could face Mark. “Sometimes I wonder if you fell on purpose.” His eyes widened as Mark grinned, raising an eyebrow. “You actually fell on top of me on purpose?? Dude!”

“What can I say? I thought you were cute, and I couldn’t think of another way to get your attention. It worked pretty well, I must say,” Mark smirked, his face slowly turning crimson. He had a plan. He didn’t know if it would work, but he had a plan. “Go ahead. I wanna get water.”

“Ok!” Ethan didn’t think twice as he watched Mark skate off the rink, humming a song to himself. Mark let out a sigh of relief as he snuck behind a pillar, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small box containing a ring. He had alerted the rink of it before, and they had made sure that no one else would be at the rink. 

“You can do this, Mark,” he muttered to himself, slipping the ring back into his pocket. He walked onto the rink, his legs shaky, as he skated to Ethan, making sure to trip and fall right in front of the shorter boy. 

“Mark?” Ethan said, smiling, but a little confused. “You need help getting up? Wait. Wait,” he said, noticing that Mark was one one knee. “Mark?!”

“Ethan,” Mark said, letting out a shaky breath before pulling out the ring box and opening it. “You… you are the love of my life, Eth. I love you, so, so much, and…” he paused to wipe tears from his eyes, smiling up at Ethan before continuing. “Ethan, will you marry me?”

“YES!! Holy shit, yes!!” Ethan cried, starting to cry. He fell onto the ice next to Mark, kissing his fiancée passionately and extremely happily. He leaned back from the kiss, a beaming smile on his face as he examined Mark’s tear-streaked face. “I love you, Mark.”

“I love you more, Eth.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 3am, i was imagining me and my crush in this situation and my brain said to write it. hope you like it :)
> 
> ** i don’t ship these 2 in real life! I respect Amy and Mika very much, I just like the dynamic of Mark and Ethan**


End file.
